1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light receiving apparatus for use in single-lens reflex camera of the type in which the beam of light transmitted through a taking lens is divided into a plural number of beams running in different directions and the respective divided beams are received by photoreceptors.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the art there have been proposed various types of photo-metering apparatus which measures the reflected light from the film plane and with which TTL flash output control also can be attained.
For example, Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. Sho-50-82,399 disclosed such an apparatus in which a portion of the rotary reflecting mirror for a view-finder is formed as half-mirror and a sub-mirror is disposed behind it to divide the object beam into beams which are guided to selected positions respectively. Also, in Japanese Utility Patent Application laid-open No. Sho-53-148,637 there is disclosed such a photo-metering apparatus in which a sub-reflecting mirror having a directional reflecting surface is disposed behind the rotary reflecting mirror for a view-finder to split the object beam and to correct the distribution of sensibility in light measuring.
However, these known beam splitting systems have a particular disadvantage. In all of the known apparatus as mentioned above, the beam is directed in only one direction. Therefore, it is difficult to use the beam for many different purposes such as measurement and automatic focusing at the same time.